Shanteaxew69
Chapter 1: The New DLC So it was 4:20 am in the UK. Axew was deeply asleep, dreaming about his obsession with Mario Kart 8. But even in his dreams he knew he was obsessed with something bigger, however he couldn't remember it, even in his dreams. But then something in his house was making noises. Even asleep Axew was able to hear it. Axew was scared, causing him to go from 1st place to 12th place in his dream about Mario Kart 8. However, luckily he got a Bullet Bill that made him get back to the first place into Mario Kart 8. But the noise got louder and louder, and then, it happened... BAM! A Wii U Notification woke up Axew just before he finished the final lap in Mario Kart 8 race dream. "Stupid Wii U" said Axew angrily and he went back to sleep, however he didn't manage to fall asleep again. 30 minutes later, Axew decided to play some actual Mario Kart 8 on his Wii U. Axew was thinking what Mario Kart 8 has that Mario Kart 7 doesn't have, so he can troll his friend Luigibonus with it. When Axew loaded up Mario Kart 8, a pop-up appeared on the title screen saying there is a new DLC available. "Ah! I can troll LB with this!" Axew said. There were 2 options: "Check out this DLC later" and "Download this DLC". Axew pressed "Download this DLC", and it redirected him to a picture. The picture was loading. But for some reason the Wii U froze when it was at 69%, so the picture was only loaded in for 69%. On the part of the picture that was loaded in, there was long, purple hair. This reminded Axew of a character of a game he likes a lot, a game were he is 100% obsessed with. However he still couldn't think what character it could be. Long Purple hair... Nope, Axew couldn't think of anything. After staring at the picture on the frozen Wii U, the electricy turns off. Has the electricy power station exploded? What happened? Then his 4 year old little brother screamed at Axew: "Sorry, accidently turned the power off!" Axew didn't say anything because his Wii U automaticly turned on again. But wait! The picture is back! But the picture wasn't the picture as before. The hair on the picture, has disappeared. Axew had no clue why this has happened. Maybe a glitch? Axew wanted to restart the Wii U, but when he touched the Wii U power button, he got electrocuted and fell unconscious. Axew woke up again at 11:11. 1 second later when he woke up he remembers exactly what happened. Axew wanted to share this weird story with his friends. Axew started his laptop. Axew got a notification when he started his laptop saying he had a new mail. Axew opened up his mail, and looked at the new mail. The mail was called "You have successfully installed the DLC for your Wii U. Thanks for buying this DLC. Now also on sale: The Cat Mario Show DLC for $66.69" Axew quickly closed the mail because he didn't want to hear more information about that. Anyway, now Axew had this, he was finally able to go to his friends. Axew started Safari. But then he realized that was the wrong browser. "FUUUUUU SAFARI LAGGING MY LAPTOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Axew quickly terminated Safari and started Google Chrome. But before he went to KoopaCastle, he was thinking about what has all happened today. Axew was remembered that a lot of bad stuff already happened today. Could it get even worse? Axew quickly went to KoopaCastle to see if everyone was OK. The webpage was loading, then the chat was loading, but the chat loaded fine. It was 12:12 for Teije and LB because they live in The Netherlands, and they were the only one online. But everything was fine - Teije was just trolling LB with Elsa. Axew directly joined in with the trolling. However, while chatting with Teije and LB, the electricy went off again. Axew screamed at his 4 year old brother to stop messing with the electricy, but he didn’t reply back. Axew asked where he was, but no reply back from his little brother. Axew left his room and went downstairs to see if anything was wrong. But he couldn’t find his brother anywhere. Then Axew looked around and saw the kitchen door opened. Axew carefully looked through the door, but then he saw something that scared him. There was a lady with a knife in the kitchen! Is that lady murdering his little brother? Axew quickly jumped into the kitchen. But the lady was his mother. "Good morning Michael. Just making you some bread!" Axew then walked into the living room. But not 5 footsteps later Axew slipped over the floor and fell on the ground. "Little brother! Did you pee on the floor again???" But once again, Axew didn't got an answer. Axew then turned on the TV to watch Big Hero 6. But while the TV was starting up, the TV started on a new channel called "Channel 6669001337". Axew decided to check out the channel. The first thing he heard on the channel was a message. "I am coming for you... Start up your Wii U once more and your dream will come true". Then Axew's TV exploded, and a minute later only a few pieces of TV dust were left. "This channel was probably a CPU machine" Axew thought. Axew did that the channel suggested. He went back upstairs to turn on his Wii U. Axew entered his room, and when he fully entered the door automaticly closed. "It must be stormy outide" Axew thought. Then Axew pressed the power button of the Wii U to turn it on. Once the Wii U was turned on, the Wii U started to make some weird sounds. The Wii U started to shake, this went on for about 2 minutes. "Must be a heavy update or something" Axew thought. But after 2 minutes have passed, the Wii U exploded, and the TV is creating a blue magic portal from another dimension! After the portal was generated, a bunch of purple hair came out of the portal, and then, a similar face. Axew remembered the face! It was Shantae! "Thank you for installing this DLC. Axew, come with me to my dimension and join me in my adventures to save the world and become famous!" Shantae said. '-Will Shantae convince Axew to join her to go to her dimensions? And what adventures will they have together? And is everything going to go well? And what happend to Axew's little brother? Find out in Chapter 2!' Category:Fanfiction